


Your Eyes By Morning Light

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [236]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but soft, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Waking up with Tony like this was a rare and beautiful sight.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Your Eyes By Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: How about a short quarantine fic with ironstrange? Just them being holed up at the sanctum, maybe with a portal to the tower
> 
> Here is the fluffy version lol.

Stephen woke slowly, peeling his eyelids back from a peaceful and dreamless sleep. He was surprised to notice just how well rested he felt, limbs loose and body warm among the too thick comforter and familiar body next to him. Glancing over he found Tony, head tilted back, mouth open as he slept, legs entangled tightly with Stephen’s own, arm through across his chest.

It was a rare and beautiful sight.

Rolling his head to the left, Stephen noted the sun streaming through the thin curtain setting the room alight and announcing a new day. The Cloak hovered restlessly by the closet, not used to its master sleeping in so late and unsure what to do with itself.

Stephen shot it an indulgent smile and it seemed to perk up, drifting closer until it paused at the edge. Reaching out trembling fingers, he scratched lightly at Levi and chuckled lowly when it made the decision to drape itself across the bed, settling like a cat. He patted at its curled-up form gently, let it wrap briefly around his wrist in a move that had quickly become recognizable as a ‘good morning’ and ‘I missed you.’

Levi could be incredibly mushy when he wanted to be. Tony would laugh but Stephen would never reveal just how sensitive his companion was, it was far more enjoyable to watch their near constant rivalry since the day he and Tony had started dating.

Sighing, he stretched, mindful of Tony’s limbs and he listened. It was a full body exercise…using all of his senses to reach out to the Sanctum and beyond. His ears heard the usual things, the creaking of the floor and the walls, the pipes hidden behind singing a workman’s song, and even, when he listened hard enough, the sound of a few disturbed and struggling relics sending their whispers out.

Nothing unusual.

Well. Except for the more mundane noises that were missing, namely the sever lack of cars and voices rising up against the Sanctum’s wards from the street below. Usually it would be busy and loud with the people going about their day with little regard for those around them. That was not so today.

The same proved true with his other senses, there was a distinct lack of energy around the Sanctum, and energy that clung to people like an aura, seeping out from their souls without their knowledge and into the world…often drawn to the power pulsating from Stephen’s home itself.

He couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

It was decidedly, incredibly, happily peaceful.

His attention was stolen back by the sound of Tony’s heavy sigh and the flexing of his body directly against Stephen. Choosing to indulge himself, he rolled over until he was facing Tony fully, the Cloak shifting unhappily, and propped his chin on Tony’s chest…waiting.

Tony’s long eyelids fluttered a little, brushing, against the swell of his cheek, his expression lax and unbothered as he slipped slowly and inevitably toward consciousness. The moment that Tony opened his eyes, he blinked rapidly in the light, tilting his head away, but not before Stephen had gotten to see the way the light struck the brown of his eyes, sending a highlight of hazel through their depths.

This was a sight Stephen never got to see. They never slept in and they rarely woke with the other next to them…let alone after the sun had risen. There were too many responsibilities and too many poor sleeping habits for that to change…but this week had been proving something of an exception for the two of them.

The world had slowed to a halt. The people had sequestered themselves away for the good and health of those around them. It was like earth had taken a collective breath and was just waiting to exhale either in relief or distress.

They had decided to do the same. Not for as long certainly, they both still had duties to attend to of the sorcerer and superhero variety, but a week had felt like a fair enough exchange and now Stephen was loathed to ever return to how things were. Maybe they could change some things.

“Good morning,” Tony said gruffly, finally braving the light to take in the sight of Stephen watching him closely.

“Morning,” he replied.

Tony blinked again, smiled and reached a hand up to run a thumb across Stephen’s cheek bone, “you have morning stubble.”

He raised an eyebrow, “you say that like you’re surprised.”

“Hmm not surprised, I just never noticed.”

Stephen shook his head and went to move away, not far of course, just to stretch further, only to be halted by Tony’s hand on the back of his neck. He was pulled quite suddenly and gently into a firm kiss.

It should have been disgusting. Neither of them had brushed their teeth and they were still sweaty and sticky from the night before but instead it was…nice. They never got to lounge around uselessly like this, always rushing after their duties.

Tony broke away and let a self-satisfied smirk spread over his lips, “oh I could get used to this.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and pinched at the skin of his chest lightly until Tony chuckled, “I can’t risk spoiling you,” he intoed seriously.

“Too late,” Tony claimed triumphantly, as he ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair. “I’m already spoiled.”

“Idiot,” Stephen muttered good-naturedly.

Once again Stephen went to move away, to finally crawl out of the bed and start his day only to be halted once again by Tony’s arms settling firmly around his shoulder and leading him down until he was resting against his chest, “nope, stay. We have time.”

Stephen blinked, a strange sensation moving over him. Time. Something everyone was so desperate for and now, the world had stopped spinning and they had it spades…but what to do with it now that they had?

Well.

Stephen supposed there were far worse ways to spend the broken hourglass he’d suddenly found himself in, then to be wrapped up in Tony’s arms, happy and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void that is my tumblr inbox.


End file.
